Unexpected
by Griffie7198
Summary: True is a muggleborn that comes to Hogwarts with her twin sister, Jacey. After being sorted into different houses, they find friends; True's being the Potters and Weasleys. True fights to keep a good relationship with James Potter, though, after she finds that he's an arrogant prat that gets in trouble too often. Will trouble bring them together? It's better than it seems, I swear!
1. The Unexpected Visitor

**((A/N: Hey all! This is my first fanfiction that I've ever posted, so I hope I do everything alright! I just want to warn you that I write the beginning like the beginning of an actual book. This means that some of my stuff you might already know (like the acceptance letter). I'm just one of those people that likes to do background.**

**Please let me know what you all think through reviews! Like I said, this is my first fanfic, so I want to know that I'm doing everything right. Thanks!**

**LoveToWrite7198))**

"True! Jacey! Time to get up, girls! It's your birthday!" I heard Mum shout from the kitchen of our two-bedroom apartment. I don't know why she felt the need to shout. We didn't live in _that_ big of a space.

Then, it occurred to me what Mum had said. It was our birthday, July 1st. And better yet, we were turning 11.

I was wide awake instantly, being the type that once I was awake, I was awake. My twin sister next to me, however, was a different story. I took a pillow and threw it at her, trying to wake her up without _getting_ up. "Jacey, come on! Mum probably made us breakfast, and if you don't hurry up, I'm eating all your bacon!" I taunted as I walked out of the room.

That got her. Maybe two minutes later, Jacey came out of our shared room, cursing me for waking her up. "Next time, True, let me sleep."

"Nope," I grinned as I sat down and ate a piece of bacon, as Mum finished making the pancakes. Every year on our birthday, Mum would take work off and spend the whole day with us, and would usually make all of our meals. She was usually working all the time, so it was a nice treat.

Jacey sat down next to me as Mum carried over two plates and put them in front of us. As she was returning to get her own plate, however, there was a knock on the door. It was odd. No one ever knocked on our door. Jacey and I didn't really have any friends-we were always called freaks by everyone-and the building we lived in had a _No Solicitors_ rule.

"Are you girls expecting anyone?" Mum asked as she walked to get the door; both Jacey and I shook our heads.

Mum opened the door to find an old woman standing there. She was wearing a sort of dress, one that at the same time looked like a robe. Over those, she had a deep green cloak on. She was tall, and had gray hair that was pulled up into a bun. She had a kind face, but at the same time it was stern. She looked like she belonged in some sort of story book.

"How can I help you?" Mum asked her, in wonder. "Hello, Ms. Middleton. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I have come to speak with you and your daughters. May I come in?" The woman said

. Mum looked shocked. "Oh, um, yes of course."

Minerva said, "Hello. You two are Trudy and Jocelyn, I presume?"

I said, "I go by True" at the same time that Jacey said, "I prefer Jacey, actually." Minerva nodded, accepting what we had both said.

Mum said, "Would you like some tea, Mrs. McGonagall?"

She shook her head. "I suppose I should get right to it, then. I have come to inform you that you two are witches, and you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I am headmistress. You may call me Professor McGonagall."

I looked at Jacey, whose chocolate brown eyes were as wide with wonder as my blue ones must have been

. Professor McGonagall then went on to tell us about the world which we now belonged in. She explained that Hogwarts was a boarding school, the finest of it's kind, where young witches and wizards went to learn about their powers. She said that, unless we were expelled, we would live there for seven years, learning.

Professor McGonagall held out her hand, which held two cream-coloured envelopes. One said 'Trudy Middleton' on it, and the other said 'Jocelyn Middleton'. I took mine, while Jacey took hers, and quickly opened and read it:

**Hogwarts School**

**of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Animagus, Expert Duellist, Former Transfiguration Professor)

Dear Ms. Middleton, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Headmistress_

Uniform

First year students will require

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Mum was reading over my shoulder.

"You mean, my daughters are _witches_?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, much like myself," Professor McGonagall responded.

"But, how? When I'm-" Mum said.

"Yes, you're a muggle. Muggle is a word for non-magic folk. True and Jacey are called muggleborns. Will you be able to attend? If so, I must show you where you may buy your supplies." Professor McGonagall explained.

Jacey and I both looked pleadingly at Mum. I didn't know about Jacey, but I desperately wanted to go to this school.

Mum nodded. "Girls, go get ready. We can't go out while you two are looking as you are."

I gave a quizzical look. "Professor McGonagall? Where do we find all these things? I didn't know you could buy some of these things."

"In a place called Diagon Alley. Now hurry up, listen to your mother." Professor McGonagall responded.

Jacey and I both ran, eager to be apart of the world we had never known we belonged in.

XXXXXXXXXX

Diagon Alley was a magical place. Literally. Almost all of the people there were dressed like Professor McGonagall was. Mum, Jacey, and I all stuck out like sore thumbs, dressed the way we were.

Speaking of McGonagall, as soon as she had shown us how to get into Diagon Alley, she left, saying she would see us on the first day of term.

Jacey and I ran like mad, running in and out of all the stores until we had finally gotten everything on our list. That is, except for two things: our wands, and our pets.

Mum looked at Jacey's list. "Well, where do you want to go first? We can go get you wands, or pets. It's up to you two."

Jacey and I both decided that we wanted our wands first.

We walked into a store called Ollivanders. There was only one old man inside. There were countless of boxes, must've been thousands, that stretched all the way up to the ceiling.

The old man looked up at us, and got a look of joy on his face. "Hello there! Welcome, welcome!" he said joyously. "My name is Mr. Ollivander. And you are?"

Mum answered for us. "My name is Adriana Middleton, and these are my two daughters, Jacey and True. They'll be attending Hogwarts this year," she said proudly.

"Then I suppose you've come to see me to receive your wands!" Mr. Ollivander said happily. "Well, come on, then! Who wants to go first?"

I shoved Jacey forward, letting her go first. I didn't want to do something wrong.

Jacey was practically bouncing with excitement as Mr. Ollivander scrutinized her. Then, he said, "I know just the wand for you!" Then disappeared behind some rows of boxes.

Jacey glanced at me, and then Mr. Ollivander was back, with a box in one hand and a wand in the other. He said, "Try this one, Ms. Middleton. Pear and unicorn hair, 14 1/2 inches, slightly springy. Just give it a wave." Jacey took it from his hand and waved it, and blue sparks shot from the tip up into the air like fireworks. She grinned widely.

"I knew it! Now, I know the perfect one for you, too!" Mr. Ollivander said after looking me over.

When he came back, he handed me a wand that was similar to Jacey's, but still different. "Adler and unicorn hair, 14 1/2 inches as well, also slightly springy. Try waving it, like your sister did."

I did the same, and this time red sparks shot out of the tip of my wand. I could feel my own wide grin.

Mum paid for our wands and we left to get our animals, thanking Mr. Ollivander.

"It says here on the list that we can get a toad, an owl, or a cat. I think I'm going to get an owl," Jacey said.

"I'd like a cat," I said. "I think that I'd like having an animal that would always keep me company. I mean, I'd have you, but I could get pretty lonely."

"That's true. Still, I heard that the way to talk to people outside of school is through owls, sending letters. I want to be able to send a letter to Mum once in awhile. You can borrow my owl, though, True. If you want, I mean," Jacey said. Mum left to go find something for us to eat.

"Thanks," I smiled at her. "You can always borrow my cat. I don't know how that would work exactly, but you're welcome to." Jacey smiled back at me.

We were best friends, and had been for pretty much our whole lives. At school, people would call us freaks all the time, because sometimes, things happened because of us. Things like people-ones that were mean to us-having their hair change to a wild color. We could never explain it before. Now, I suppose it was because of the fact that we're witches, but it hadn't made sense back then.

We walked into the shop to buy our animals, and were instantly greeted by the owner. She seemed like a nice lady, and said she would be with us as soon as she was done helping the customer that she was with.

Jacey and I wandered through the shop, looking at all of the pets that there were. I decided that I wanted a black kitten, thinking that it would be pretty funny to go along with the stereotype of witches and black cats. Jacey settled on a tawny owl. It was pretty little compared to the other owls in the shop, so I assumed that it was still pretty young.

When the shop lady came over, I said that I wanted the black kitten and Jacey requested the tawny owl. She happily gave them to us, in their own cages, and we paid her the 19 Galleons we owed her. It took us a moment though; we were still trying to figure out how money worked in the wizards' world.

I decided to name my kitten Nocte, after figuring out that it meant night in Latin; she sure was as black as night. Jacey named her owl Denahi, which meant strong.

We showed Mum, and after we ate, we went home, eager for two months to pass and for us to be at our new school.


	2. Hogwarts

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's Chapter Two! I'm actually really surprised at how quick I got it done. Probably a record for me, when it comes to writing chapters. Oh, and I wanted to say thanks to _blacklily687_, my very first reviewer! I saw the review before classes and I smiled like an idiot, you made my day :) Anyways, I'll let you lot get on with your reading!**

_**Disclamer **_**(forgot to do it last time): Anything that may sound familiar belongs to JK Rowling. I wish it belonged to me. That would mean that I could quit school... *sigh* I wish.**

**Enjoy! -LoveToWrite7198**

* * *

The two months passed slowly, as if trying to tease Jacey and me. Finally, September 1st arrived, and we couldn't be more excited.

We were wandering around King's Cross Station, trying to find the platform. Our tickets said 9 3/4, but we couldn't find such a thing; only platforms 9 and 10.

We were waiting to talk to a man, one that directs people to their platforms, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

There was a family standing near us. This wouldn't be a big deal, except for the fact that two of the children had trolleys with things on them like mine, I heard the mother muttering something about 'muggles'. The family was made up of 5 people: The father, who had black, unruly hair; the mother with flaming orange hair; one boy that looked maybe a year or two older than me, and looked exactly like a younger version of the father; another boy that looked the same age as me, and had fairly normal black hair; and finally there was a little girl with the same hair as her mum, and looked to be maybe a year younger than Jacey and me. I watched them carefully, hoping to find out how to get on the platform.

First, the older son ran at the was between platforms 9 and 10. I winced, waiting for the crash, but nothing came. The boy simply vanished through the brick wall. Then, the father and the other boy ran through. Finally, the mother put her arm over the girl's shoulder and went through.

"Mum, Jacey!" I said, trying to get their attention. "I know where the platform is!"

"Where is it? How do you know?" Mum asked.

"I just saw a family go! All you do is run at the wall!" I said, pointing. Both Mum and Jacey looked at me skeptically, as if they didn't believe me. "Here, I'll go first, then. I'll show you!"

I took my trolley, and after hoping I wasn't wrong, I ran to the wall as fast as I could.

One second, I was staring intently at a brick wall, the next I was gazing at all the people.

There was a stack of luggage next to the front of the train (Which said _Hogwarts Express_), and all over there were kids saying goodbye before climbing onto the train.

In a few seconds, Jacey and Mum came through the wall and onto the platform.

Jacey and I said goodbye to Mum quickly, promising to write often. Then, we went to the train, eager to be on our way.

We wandered down the train, trying to find an empty compartment. After finally finding one and settling into it, the train pulled out of the station and sped off.

We talked for a bit, but mostly stayed quiet, wanting to look out the window. About 30 minutes after we had left, I decided I would go change into my robes.

I was coming back from the loo when it happened. I was just walking down the little corridor, trying to get through the people and back to my compartment, when I suddenly tripped and landed against someone.

It was a boy, with white-blonde hair and steel-gray eyes. He shoved me off of him, onto the floor and snarled, "Watch where you're going." He had a gray and green tie on.

A look of understanding passed over his face. "so, you're the new girl, are you?I heard you and your sister are the newest little mudbloods," he sneered at me.

I breathed in a gasp. I had read about that word. _Mudblood_. It meant "dirty blood", and was a very offensive word for muggleborns in the wizarding world.

The boy that I had seen go onto the platform first said, "_What_ did you just say, _Malfoy_?"

"I said that she's the new mudblood, Potter," the Malfoy boy shot back. "Do you got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do actually," the Potter kid said, and colour shot out of his wand, hitting Malfoy, who suddenly fell opposite of me.

"James Sirius Potter," a girl with red hair, similar to the mother's earlier, scolded the boy. "Did you really have use the jelly legs hex on Scorpius before we're even at school?"

"Yes!" James defended himself. "Did you _hear_ what he called her?"

The girl ignored him and leaned down to me. "Are you alright?" she asked me worriedly as she helped me stand up.

"Yeah," I nodded, trying to get everyone to stop looking at me. "I'm fine."

"James, go back to the compartment. Al is probably wondering where we are. I'll make sure she's okay," the girl said, probably sensing my discomfort.

Pretty much everyone cleared out of the aisle. As I was leading the girl back to where Jacey was waiting, we introduced ourselves. "I'm Trudy Middleton. I go by True, though. As you probably guessed, I'm a muggleborn, along with my twin sister."

We walked into the compartment and Jacey immediately stood up. "What happened out there? I tried to come out, but it was just too mad!"

I mumbled, "I'll tell you later," not wanting to talk about it.

Jacey turned to the girl, as if noticing her for the first time. "I'm Jocelyn, her twin sister. You can call me Jacey, though."

"I'm Rose Weasley," The girl, now dubbed Rose, held out her hand to Jacey. Then she turned to me. "Sorry about my cousin. He's a bit of a prat. He thinks he's better than most, just because of who his dad is. And, he feels the need to protect me and his little brother, Albus, just because he's a year older. You two are first years too, right? I figured, because you're both wearing black ties."

"Yeah, we're first years. You are too then?" Jacey asked. We all sat down.

"Yep!" Rose smiled. "I'll be glad to have some mates besides my cousins!"

The younger boy with black hair from earlier knocked on our compartment door, then opened it and walked in.

"Speaking of cousins," Rose said, "this is one of them, Albus Potter. Al, this is True and Jacey Middleton."

"Nice to meet you," both him and I said at the same time, then laughed.

"A prefect told me to come tell you that we should arrive in about ten minutes, so you need to make sure you have your robes on, and you're ready to get off."

"Thanks, Al," Rose smiled, and he left.

Jacey left so that she could change into her robes, as she was th3e only one that hadn't changed. I said, "He seems like a pretty nice bloke."

"He's pretty much my best friend. Then again, our parents are best friends, and have been since their own first years at Hogwarts," Rose said, and then went on to explain to me her family, and how they've always been close.

Just after Jacey returned, the train started to slow to a stop. We gathered all our things, ready to get off of the train.

When we got off, Albus joined us as we looked around for where to go.

All of a sudden, a voice boomed "Firs' years over here!"

I jumped around, looking for the source of the voice, and nearly screamed when I found it. It was a man, a huge one that seemed to be a giant.

"It's okay!" Albus said quickly when he saw what I was scared of. "That's just Hagrid. he's the school groundskeeper, and is probably the nicest person that I know."

I breathed a little easier. Now that I really looked at him, I could see his kind face, but he had really scared me at first.

Hagrid said, "Firs' years to the boats!" Then he started walking towards the water where some boats were.

I ended up climbing into a boat with Rose and Albus, while Jacey got in one with some other first years.

XXXXXXXXXX

Professor McGonagall had welcomed us to Hogwarts after the short boat ride.

She showed us to the Great Hall and led us in the middle of four large tables where all the students were sitting, besides uss first years.

We followed her to the front, in front of a long table where all the teachers were sitting. In the middle, the largest chair was empty, and I assumed that it was where Professor McGonagall would sit.

She explained the sorting, then called up a girl to sit on a stool, and after a moment of the hat sitting on her head, the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

One of the tables next to the wall cheered, all of the people standing up and clapping, and the girl went to sit among those students.

Professor McGonagall went down the list, calling up names to be sorted. What happened with the Hufflepuff girl was repeated with all the first years, with all the houses-Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and finally Slytherin.

Before I knew it, a name that I knew very well was called: "Middleton, Jocelyn!"

Jacey raced up to sit on the stool, excited to be placed into her new home. After a few moments, the hat called out "RAVENCLAW!"

I cheered for her, along with the other Ravenclaws, and she smiled at me before sitting down.

A shot of nervousness spiked through my stomach as Professor McGonagall announced, "Middleton, Trudy!"

I leaped up to the stool and Professor McGonagall whispered "Good Luck" to me before dropping the sorting hat onto my head.

I managed to not jump from shock as I heard a voice speak in my head, "Very interesting mind you have, Ms. Middleton. In many ways, you and your sister are different, though it may not be apparent; you are much more ready for this life than she. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled widely as I hopped down to the Gryffindor table. I was greeted warmly as more people were sorted.

I was glad to find that I would for-sure have mates in my house when both Rose and Albus were sorted into Gryffindor. They sat down next to me, excited that we were all in the same house.

The food had just appeared in front of us, much to my surprise, when the James kid, Rose's cousin, came over.

He sat next to me. "Congrats on becoming Gryffindor, guys. Uncle Ron won't kill you!" He said to Albus and Rose. Then he turned to me. "Sorry, um, about earlier on the train. Malfoy just has gotten on my nerves since my own first year at Hogwarts. I've been waiting for the excuse to hex him."

"It's alright," I smiled. "I suppose that it was a good thing, in a way. I'm True Middleton." I held out my hand to him.

He shook it. "James potter. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: Here again :) Just thought I might share something with you lot real quick. I just want to say right now that James and Lily Potter (originals) are my very favourite ship, and I love them together *so* much. This would not, however, stop me from stealing James from Lily if he were somehow real. I love him. Anyways, me and my friends were in class the other day. We were all joking around, and my guy friend was like to my other guy friend in this class, and my best friend "You know, in an alternate universe you two have eight kids." We all laughed about this, but then were on the topics. My best friend then loses her pen. This is the conversation that followed:  
Me: *finds pen* "I found it! What do I win?"  
Best friend: "In an alternate universe, you get to shag James Potter."  
Me: "Sounds good to me!" *hands back pen***

I'm way too in love with fictional characters for my own good.


	3. Sixth Year, Back at Hogwarts

**Just so you're not freaked out or anything, the story jumps forward to their sixth year at Hogwarts. Here's chapter three everybody! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was at least my sixth visit to Diagon Alley with Jacey, and yet it never got old.

Jacey and aI were going into our sixth year at Hogwarts, and were shopping for our school supplies, as school started in little under a month.

We had wanted to bring Mum, as we had all our other years, but she had said she was feeling too weak to walk through the crowds today. She had fallen ill last year, and it seemed as if every day she was feeling worse and worse.

I was busy admiring the newest broom-I'd been thinking of trying out as keeper on our Quidditch team this year-when someone wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and spun me around.

"Albus!" I screeched. "Albus Severus Potter! You bloody git, _put me down_!"

"Missed ya this summer, True," Albus grinned when he put me down.

"I missed you too until you did that!" I tried to say sternly. My facade broke, though, and I smiled.

Jacey walked up then. "True, do you have to have such strong vocal cords? I could hear you all the way down my Flourish and Blotts!"

"You can blame Al for that!" I said.

Albus hugged Jacey. "Good to see you, Jacey!" he said good-naturedly.

Jacey smiled back, a bit shyly. "Hey, Albus." She had begun to fancy him a bit last year, around when Mum fell ill.

"So, are you, James, and Lily buying your Hogwarts things?" I asked.

"Yeah, along with Rose and Hugo. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were both working, so Uncle Ron asked Mum if it was okay if they came along. Of course, Mum didn't mind. They're all in Flourish and Blotts," Albus explained.

"So why are you all the way down here at Quality Quidditch Supplies, rather than there?" Jacey asked.

"True's the only one, besides you, dressed like a muggle. I could probably have seen her from a mile away," Albus said jokingly.

"Please," I scoffed.

"So have you both finished your shopping yet? I'm sure my mum would like to meet you," Albus asked.

I said, "Sorry, but Mum is expecting us home as soon as we've finished shopping. And as much as I wish, there's no way I have enough Galleons to buy that broom."

"Alright then," Albus said. "I'll see you two later, then?"

Jacey nodded, and I said, "Bye, Albus!"

We left Diagon Alley to go back into the muggle-world of London. It still surprised me to no end how well-hidden the wizarding world was. The muggles didn't have a clue.

Then again, before Professor McGonagall had showed up on our door, I hadn't known a thing, either.

"I wish we could apparate already," I grumbled as we hailed the Knight Bus. I hated traveling by it, but it was the quickest way around, for underage wizards. Jacey nodded, and said, "Only one more year, at least."

We didn't speak on the Knight Bus, mostly because we both felt as if we would be sick if we opened our mouths, if only for a moment.

We arrived in front of our apartment building only a few moments later. It _was_ the Knight Bus, after all. When we got inside, we found that Mum had moved from her bed to the couch, to watch the telly.

"Hey Mum!" I greeted her.

She pressed mute. "Hey girls, how was Diagon Alley?"

Jacey groaned. "It was even more mad than usual! It seemed as if _everyone_ decided to go shopping today!"

"You got everything you needed, right?" Mum asked.

"Yeah," I assured her as I sat down on the couch. Nocte hopped up onto the couch next to me, and I scratched behind her ears. "I'm glad we got there early, though. We would've gone mental if we'd decided to go later, like the Potters did."

Mum perked up a bit when I said 'Potters'. She knew that Jacey fancied Albus. She suspected that I did, too, but I always assured her that he was my best mate, and that was it. "The Potters?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, Albus, being the prat that he is, scared me out of my mind. But he said that his mum had taken them and the Weasleys to go shopping," I explained.

Jacey said, "True, he did more that scare you. I'm sure _everyone_ in Diagon Alley heard you."

"Oh, you shush," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You know," Mum said thoughtfully. "I'd like to meet your mates. You've been friends with them for nearly six years, and I still haven't met them. Why don't you invite Albus, James, and Lily over for dinner, along with Rose and Hugo? How about Saturday night? Jacey, why don't you owl them?"

"Okay!" she said, and went off to send the letters. Denahi returned a bit later with their confirmation.

And then I realized: James Potter was going to be in my home.

Oh Merlin.

XXXXXXXXXX

As I helped Jacey make dinner-Mum was feeling too ill to do it-I thought about James.

And no, not in that way. I don't fancy James. We'd been sort-of mates ever since first year, mostly because of Albus and Rose. They _were_ my best mates, after all.

I don't think I even _could_ fancy James. Ever since probably his third year, he's been a bit of a player when it came to girls. I mean, he was relatively nice to girls, he just dated a lot of them. Not to mention that he pranked _all the bloody time_.

I heard the bell ring and told Jacey to go get it, as I was taking the beef out of the oven, then once I heard greetings, I turned and saw that it had been Rose and Hugo to arrive first.

"Hey Rose, hey Hugo," I smiled at them. The bell rang again and this time I got the door and welcomed in the Potters.

I hugged Albus and Lily, and smiled at James. "You guys can come on in. Dinner is almost ready. I'm about to finish it now, actually," I said, leading them in.

I went back to the kitchen as Jac3ey did introductions. I heard Mum say hello and I started to get plates to set onto the table.

Then james walked into the kitchen. "Where are the napkins?" he asked when I put the plates down.

"Ummmm, why?" I asked, confused.

"I figure that if I'm a guest for dinner, I should help in any way that I can," he explained. "And since you've already finished cooking, I'm going to help you set the table."

"Oh, um, okay, thanks. The napkins are in that drawer," I pointed. He got them out as I got silverware. I followed behind him, putting the silverware onto the napkins.

At one point, he looked up at me, into my eyes, and smiled.

For a moment, just a moment, I could see what all the girls at Hogwarts saw in James.

But then the moment passed and I called everyone to eat.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dinner passed without much event. I caught James looking at me a few times, but passed it off and went back to the conversation.

Almost immediately after dinner, James, Albus, Lily, and Hugo left; the Potters had promised they'd be home early, and Hugo was bored.

Mum agreed to let Rose sleepover, so we had a girls' night. Mum ordered a movie on the telly, so we stayed up late watching it. If you could call what we did watching. Rose was so amazed by the muggle telly, and she kept voicing her wonder.

As soon as the movie was over, Mum turned to me. "So, tell me more about James," she prompted.

"Ummm why don't you ask Rose? He's _her_ cousin. I hardly know him," I said, and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Mum looked sort of surprised. "He just made it seem as if you two were good mates. I saw him glancing at you a lot, almost as if he fancied you.

"That's ridiculous!" I scoffed.

At the same time, Rose jumped up and started dancing around the room, singing, "I knew it, I knew it!" over and over again.

I sighed, knowing I would regret asking. "What did you know, Rose?"

Jacey giggled. I think she had a feeling what rose would answer. Rose pulled me up and started swinging me around the room with her, while I tried very hard to not get hit by anything. Rose exclaimed, "I _knew_ he fancied you! I've been thinking it for about a year, but _now_ I'm not the only one!"

Rose allowed me to pull from her grasp and flop back down on the couch. Nocte curled on my lap, as if not wanting me to get pulled up again. "You all are mad. There's no way James Potter, _the_ James Sirius Potter, fancies me."

"Well, why not?" Jacey's question stopped me short.

"Well, because... Because... Because he's James Sodding Potter! Sorry for the language, Mum, but it's true! He dates a new girl every week! I don't know if it's even _possible_ for James to truly fancy a girl, much less me!" I protested.

Jacey giggled at me again, "True, did you _see_ the glances he sent at you? He was practically staring at you all night!"

"You all have gone mental," I said, and went into my room to sleep.

More like pretend to be asleep when Rose and Jacey came in. I didn't want them to tease me about James when I was still questioning the matter myself.

Merlin, this was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXX

The few weeks passed in a blur, one filled with much teasing. Mum let the James matter go, but there didn't seem like there was any way Rose and jacey would let it pass. Rose would even send me letters, almost daily, about it.

After saying goodbye to Mum on September 1st, Jacey and I climbed onto the _Hogwarts Express_ and went into the compartment that we had been sharing with the Weasleys and the Potters for the better part of five years.

The Weasleys were already waiting there for us, but the Potters were nowhere to be seen.

"Were are the potters?" I asked Rose, confused as I sat next to her. Most of the time, they would all arrive together.

"Thinking of James, are we?" Rose teased me.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, because in the last twenty-four hours since I've last talked to you, I've fallen madly in love with him," I deadpanned.

"Fallen in love with who?" asked James warily, who had suddenly appeared at the door of our compartment.

"Nobody," I quickly responded, which made Rose laugh.

Then she whispered, "He seemed a bit protective, don't you think?" as Albus and Lily came in.

I rolled my eyes again, and the train started off. We all talked a bit, catching up, while playing a small game of exploding snap. After, James and Hugo left to find their friends in their own years, and Jacey left to sit with her Ravenclaw friends, so it was just me, Lily, Rose, and Albus.

After talking a bit more, I realized what time it was. Albus and I had the prefect meeting. I quickly pinned on my badge and dragged Albus, who was in the middle of flirting a bit with Rose.

I was in for a bit surprise when we got there: James Potter was Head Boy.

I was speechless, with my mouth hanging open. Albus chuckled and put his hand underneath my chin and closed it, saying, "Careful there, True. You don't want a griffin to fly into your mouth."

James caught me gawking at him and grinned cockily. "Surprised, True?" he asked me.

"But... How...? I sputtered. "You're one of the most well-known prankers at Hogwarts!"

"McGonagall must trust me," he grinned. The prat.

The rest of the prefects must have arrived, because James and the Head Girl started talking. I wasn't paying attention, though. I was too busy questioning everything I had learned about how a Head was supposed to act. It didn't seem possible for James.

"And Trudy Middleton will patrol with me on Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday nights from ten o'clock until midnight," I heard James finish. I silently groaned; Rose was _never _going to let it go that I spent three nights with James _every_ week. "You may all go back to your compartments now. We'll be arriving in about 5 minutes."

XXXXXXXXXX

The sorting passed without event. The first years walked in, looking nervous and wondrous, got sorted, and Professor McGonagall gave her welcome speech. Then came my favourite part of the first day at Hogwarts: the feast.

I immediately started piling food onto my plate and stuffing myself. It was delicious.

"Hey James," I said when I was finally rull, with the fifth-year prefects leading the first years to the Gryffindor Tower. James stopped groaning about how full he was and looked up at me, interested.

"How does it feel for you to be full for the last time because of the welcome feast?" I teasingly asked.

His eyes widened, as if just now thinking about it, and he started loading his plate up with more desserts.

"Merlin, I thought you were full!" One of James' friends, Alex Flanigan, said incredulously.

James turned to him and said, with his mouth full, "Mate, this is our last welcome day feast!" and started eating even more.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed before you throw up on me," Albus said, standing up. "Coming, True?"

I nodded, and Rose stood up as well. "Seeing you eat that much is going to make _me_ sick. I'm coming, too."

We walked to the tower, chattering quietly. It was nice to be back at the school, after being gone for the summer. The paintings welcomed us back, saying they were glad too see us.

Sometimes it felt weird, being so, I don't know, well-known at Hogwarts. Albus was a son of 'The Boy Who Lived' and Rose was the daughter of two of the 'Golden Trio' as others put it. Being their best mates made people know my name pretty well by extension, just because of how we were around school.

When we got to Gryffindor Tower, we decided to stay in the common room and hang out for a bit. I was glad to be back among the comfy couches with the fire blazing in front of me.

My mind came back from it's wandering to find that Rose and Albus were whispering, and occasionally glancing at me.

I narrowed my eyes at them, and said, "What are you two talking about?"

They clammed up immediately, and tried, but failed, to look innocent.

"What are you talking about, True?" Rose tried to say nonchalantly.

"Sure," I said suspiciously, and stood up. I may as well start putting away my things before I wanted to just sleep; it was already getting pretty late.

I tiptoed up the stairs to the girls' dorms quietly, trying to not wake anyone that was already asleep. I was a bit surprised that Rose hadn't followed me. _Oh well_, I thought. _At least she won't be teasing me about James. _

I put everything away in record time. Nocte was sitting on my bed, waiting for me, when I got up there. As soon as my things were al where they belonged, I changed into my pajamas and curled up into my bed with Nocte tucked under my arm, and I was asleep within moments.

XXXXXXXXXX

I ended up pretty happy with my classes that I had this year. "What's your schedule, True?" a seventh year who had fancied me-quite obnoxiously-for a while asked.

"Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, DADA, an off period, and Advanced Potions," I responded.

He looked a bit crestfallen. "We don't have any classes together..."

"That's too bad-" I started to say when Albus called me over to where him and Rose were standing. "Gotta go, sorry!" I said, not sounding very apologetic, and I jogged over to them.

"Thank you for saving me!" I said graciously.

Rose smiled. "You looked like you needed saving."

I nodded as Albus said, "What classes do you have?"

I rattled off my schedule and both Albus and Rose beamed. "McGonagall _must_ love us! She gave us all the exact same schedule except when you have Advanced Potions, I have Advanced Herbology, and Al has double DADA, after our normal period of DADA," Rose said excitedly.

I grinned. This was going to be a good year. I could just feel it.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was practically buried under homework. I already had three essays, and I hadn't even had all my classes yet.

I had finished my first essay when my mind decided it was too tired to do anymore. My brain was just sort of shutting down.

I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth as fast as I could. I had just crawled into bed when there was a knock on the door.

I groaned and got out of bed. _Whoever just knocked had better have a good reason for making me get up,_ I thought.

"What?" I snapped as I opened the door. A scared-looking second year was standing there.

"I-I'm sorry! The h-head boy s-sent me up to get you!" she said.

I groaned. "What does James want now? I said to myself.

"H-he said something about p-patrols," the girl said, before running back to her own dorm.

Great. I'm a prefect and now I've scared a second-year. _Fantastic. And I have to patrol with James._

I put on my robes, not caring that I sort of looked horrible. My chocolate-brown hair was a bit frizzy, and I had a touch of dark bags under my electric-blue eyes; good thing it's only Potter.

I trudged down the stairs into the common room, where I spotted James snogging Nancy McGuffins.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the portrait entrance. "Oi, Potter! If you had already forgotten, you sent someone for me to patrol, and I'd like to be asleep as soon as I can, so let's patrol!" I snapped at him.

I waited outside for him to exit. When he finally did, he had a gloating pleased face.

"Done?" I asked.

"For now," He grinned back.

* * *

**So I hope that everyone enjoyed that! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It was finals week, so my mum banished me from everything on the computer except for anything related to studying. And I need to appologise again, because I've started another story. I'm calling it Transported, and I should have it uploaded in a bit. It's another HP fanfiction, only it's placed in the Marauder's Era. It's taking up most of my time because I like it better than this story (Because my OC ends up with James. Long story), so I'm writing it more than I'm writing this. No promises for how often I'll update. Here's the summary for Transported:** **_Imaging loving something for most of your life, but knowing that it's not real. Imagine saying it was real for so long, but knowing that it's ultimately not true. Imagining it suddenly becoming real and you being involved. This is what happens for best mates Beatrice and Lucette, as they're transported into the Marauder's Era._**


End file.
